


That time Treebros and Jared went to BestBuy.

by Romantically_Confused_Churro



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Jared is great, Just wanted something happy, M/M, Titanic Thing, fluff kinda?, light - Freeform, shopping cart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantically_Confused_Churro/pseuds/Romantically_Confused_Churro
Summary: The title says it all. I love my bois.





	That time Treebros and Jared went to BestBuy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so here's something happy and cute.   
> Also, I love critique. I'm a tough churro I can take it.

"Connor, I have an idea. Get on the shopping cart."

"What the hell- why?" 

"Don't question the incredibly cool Jared Kleinman," Jared said vaguely. He shoved Connor on the shopping cart, the part that normally holds TVs and such. "Stand there. Evan, you climb up there, too." 

"W-what? Why?" Evan queried, confusion etched on his face.

"Why did I just say about not questioning me?" Jared crossed his arms.

"Actually, you said to not question 'the incredibly cool Jared Kleinman.' Are we talking about the same person here?" Connor smirked.

"Shut up, Hot Topic. Evan- climb on the cart."

Evan scurried onto the cart, standing next to Connor, who looked very annoyed. 

Jared grinned. "Now hold still while I position you," he said, moving towards them.

"Woah, no." Connor said. "This is stupid, what are you even doing?" He moved to climb off the cart, but Jared stopped him, shoving a finger on Connor's lips (which Connor smacked off.) 

"Just trust me, mkay?" Jared begged.

Connor knew he wasn't winning this battle. He shrugged and stood next to Evan again, much to Jared's delight. 

Jared spun Connor and Evan so they were both facing the front of the cart, Evan in front of Connor. He then grabbed Connor's hands, placing them on Evan's hips (The boys both blushed, but didn't move. Jared grinned like a madman.) Jared took hold of Evan's arms and positioned them so they stuck out like airplane wings.

Connor realised what what happening, but it was too late. Jared pulled out his phone, blasted "My Heart Will Go On," and shoved the shopping cart forward.

Connor's grip tightened on Evan as the shopping cart flew forwards. Jared was smiling like Christmas had come early. The cart stopped a few feet short a headphones display, where a startled looking kid with a red hoodie was holding a pair of white headphones. Another boy, with a blue cardigan, grabbed his hand and led them away.

Connor stood, stunned, for a full minute before bursting into to laughter. Evan and Jared joined in.

They never went to BestBuy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Titanic references, amiright? And a very subtle BMC reference, too.   
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Feel free to send me prompts.


End file.
